El Beso del Dragon
by AviKatscratch
Summary: Spike es un miembro de la Policia China, que es enviado a Paris, Francia para capturar a un peligroso gangster chino que intenta introducior heroina al pais europeo, lo que no sabia es que los policias franceses con los que colabora tambien estan implicados con el gangster chino, Spike termina envuelto en un crimen armado y termina ayudando a Rarity, una prostituta (...)


"_A los pasajeros del vuelo 165 Beijín, China, se les comunica que pueden pasar a recoger sus pertenencias en el anden12, bienvenidos sean a Paris"_

Un muchacho de cabello y ojos verdes, vestia una haqueta purpura oscuro y pantalones negros caminaba por los pasillos del Aeropuerto Internacional de Francia, se acerco a la caseta de recepción para que le sellaran su pasaporte

-Ah, ¿primera vez en Francia?- le pregutno el recepcionista

-si- le responde el peli-verde sencillamente

-¿motivo de su visita?- vuelve a pregutnar el sujeto

-¿disculpe?- dice algo extrañado

-¿Trabajo o placer?- le aclara el recepcionista, el muchacho lo ve sin decir nada por unos segindos

-Placer- dice finalmente, el recepcionista solo sonríe y le sella el pasaporte.

Luego de eso, el solo pasa por su única maleta de mano y bsca algún taxi para comenzar su misión en el país europeo. Se sube al primero que encuentra, el cual es conducio por un hombre jamaiquino que escuhaba reggae a todo volumen, no le importa la apariencia del hombre, con rastas y un gorro tricolor amarillo, verde y rojo. El joven veía el paisaje francés por la ventana del vehiculo, el Arco del Triunfo y la torre Eiffel.

-¿le gusta esta música?- pregunta el rasta, el chico solo ladea la cabeza

-claro- dice con una sonrisa no muy convincente.

(…)

Se bajo frente a un feo callejón bastante angosto, húmedo y lleno de gente que lo veía con ganas de matarlo, prostitutas que le ofrecían sus servicion, el peli-verde no presto atención a la situación y siguió su camino.

Llego frente a un local con apareienca de tienda, miro por el ventanal y al comprobar que era el lugar indicado, entro por la puerta, sono la camapnilla que colgaba arriba de la puerta que sonaba cada vez que alguien la abria, adentro abian muchos estantes que llegaban hasta el techo lleno de cajas y sacos de harina, y otros de arroz, se sentía un olo a comida friéndose, hasta adentro del sitio había dos hombres de avanzada edad discutiendo en manadir frente a una cocina que emitia vapor, lo que efectivamente indicaa que estaba cocinado algo, los dos ancianos a ver el chico entrar dejaron de discutir y lo miraron por unos segundos, uno de ellos, de rostro duro le dijo algo, como posponiendo su dicusion en otro momento, el otro tomo su sombrero y se fue sin decir nada, paso junto al joven sin verlo siquiera.

El anciano que se quedo empezó a revolver el contenido de la cacerola que estba en el fuego, el verde puso su maleta en una mesa apartando los vegetales cortados para hacerse espacio, saco una navaja de bolsillo, la arbrio y procedio a hacer una incisión a la parte mas baja de la maleta, sacando un pequeño compartimiento, de donde extrajo un arma, una pistola, de un lado tenia una insignia de una estrella roja

-¿planeas quedarte mucho tiempo?- pregutno el viejo sin apartar la vista de la cocina

-no mucho la verdad- contesta colocando el cargador del arma ruidosamente, el anciano lo vuelve a ver

-¿tienes hambre?, fue un vuelo muy largo desde china-

-esta bien, comeré algo, pero que sea rápido, tengo que comenzar con esto lo mas rápido posible-

(…)

Ya eran las 7 de la noche, aquel de cabello color extraño iba entrando a un elegante hotel, el mas prostigioso de Paris, donde tenia una importante situación de trabajo.

Al entrar admiro la elegancia del lugar, era bastante fino, camino por el lobby hasta llegar al Registro

-Mensaje del señor Discord- dijo al señor

-¿Discord?- pregunto como recordando, se puso a buscar en los papeles que tenia del registro y correspondiencia, hasta que saco un sobre con el nombre "Discord" y se lo dio, sin perder tiempo ni agradecer lo abrió, y tenia solo tres letras que le indicaban a donde ir: BAR.

Miro al señor y le dio una sonrisa y fua al fondo de la recepción, el señor solo lo miro

-Ya esta aquí-

En la recepicion habían personas que le parecio raras, se le quedaban viendo, el solo los ingoraba, bajo por unas escaleras, el bar también era muy elgenta, camino hasta la barra donde el barman le atendio

-¿Qué desea beber, señor?- pregunto cordialmente

-Agua- contesta

-¿natural o mineral?- vuelve a inquirir

-Natural- responde igual de simple, dirigio su vista alrededor del sitio, la gente lo veía, cuando hacia contacot visual con ellos, miraban para otros lado, lo que le parecio que algo ib a suceder ahí. Un hombre, vesitdo de piloto se sento junto a el poniendo su sombrero en la mesa

-ah, vaya, no hay nada mejor que un buen vaso de cerveza para animarte antes de hacer un viaje en una noche tan oscura- dijo, el joven no le puso antecion

-oye, ¿Cómo estas?- le pregutno directamente acercándosele

-bien- responde y trata de evitarlo, el barman le sirve el vaso de cerveza, el piloto le da un sorbo y se le acerca al oído

- en el baño de hombres, ahora- y continua bebiendo.

El peli-verde se levanta y se dirige al baño qu estaba a varios metros de la barra, entro, ahí habían tres tipos, uno era relativamente feo, barbudo y el pelo largo hecho una cola, el otro era alto y de cara seria, estaba fumando creca de los un¡rinales, y el otro salio de una cabina del baño, y era algo bajo, saco detrás suyo un detector de metales como los que se usan en los aeropuertos para detectar armas, los demás lo revisaron buscándole algún objeto entre las mangas y le cintura, le sacaron el pasaporte chino y lo revisaron comprobando que era al que querían.

-Bien, vamos, el jefe quiere conocerte- dijo el alto.

(..)

Lo condujeron hatsa la cocina del hotel, donde muchos chefs trabajaban incansablemente, entre el sonido de las freidoras se escuchaban golpes y gritos de dolor, uno de los que los acompañaba lo detuvo

-em… jefe, aquí esta el policía que eviaron para cooperar- dijo, detrás de una mesa se levanto un hombre, de cabello blanco pero algo joven, de ojos amarillos y un comillo superior saliendo del lado derecho de la boca, tenia las manos ensangrentadas y se veía molesto, estaba golpendado salvajemente a alguien

-ah- dijo al ver al verdiojos –con que eres tu- bajo la mirada – Rover, acabalo- un sujeto bastante fornido levanto al tipo con la cara sangrante y lo levanto sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa mientras otro casi igual se puso frente a el, con un rápido movimiento, salto y le propino una fuetre patada al rostro que lo dejo inconciente y cayo al suelo.

El tipo alto le dio el pasaporte al del colmillo, este lo hojeo y sonrio

-Jin-Hong-Won, bien, como trabajaremos juntos no quiero pasar todo el dia recordando tu nombre, ¿tienes sobrenombre?- el chino negó con la cabeza –bien, entonces inventaremos uno.. em… ¿Qué te parece… Spike? Si, me gusta, desde ahora seras Spike, es bueno, ahora vamos a comenzar…


End file.
